


it was my destiny

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "to love and say goodbye"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 1





	it was my destiny

it was my destiny

to be a poor cursed child

to be the unlucky son of fire;

it was my destiny 

to be the avatar's foil

to have his very blood

in my veins, my soul

it was my destiny

to rule a nation about 

to collapse on itself

one that i cannot

hold up with myself

it was not my destiny

to fall for the girl with the pretty ocean eyes or the smile that lit up my world or the lightning that destroyed my soul she was not for me and would never be and yet i would have given up my throne and the sky to keep her had the spirits not held me back


End file.
